halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cal-141
Untitled Anyone else think it a tad impractical to have long flowing hair if you have to wear a helmet most of the time? Seems like it'd interfere with her neural interface and make the helmet uncomfortably hot. In fact I'm pretty damn sure that's the reason the army usually shaves your head. Plus it'd be a really bad idea to have in unarmored combat where it'd provide the opponent with an extra chance to grab and control your most vital body part. Anyway, nice to see a female spartan kicking ass. Just wish she hadn't died in her first episode, doesn't set a very good precedent when trying to show off the Spartan's asskicking abilities, though it does give a good example why Spartans hated babysitting marines.--Zervziel 23:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Military, not just the Army. Also, from what I've seen of the show, they're ALL out of regulation. I've never seen a Master Sergeant with such long, flowing hair in my time in - that surely would've earned him an ass-chewing. SmokeSound off! 03:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :According to what I've been told, the restrictions on female hair length are fairly loose, that that takes care of that problem. But yeah, I think it's kind of idiotic for a Spartan, who are military to the core. Silly anime artists are being silly. And yeah, it was really dumb for her to die. I find it nigh on impossible for her to have not heard that snarling Chieftain behind them, or to not move fast enough to get out of the way. :But that's the canon, and we can't dispute it, unfortunately. :P.S. Spartans just do the mission. They don't really like or hate doing it. --Do not insult me. 03:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :The regs on female hair length are lax, from what I saw. However, her hair is LONG. Longer than any of the regs would allow, even with lax enforcement. That crap should've been wrapped up or something. SmokeSound off! 03:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :That may be, but The Fall of Reach states that the hair regulation length is 16cm, I'm not sure if this applies to males also. Point being, Cal's hair is way longer than 16cm, and there's so much of it as well. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 07:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Long flowing hair is just a trait anime has "adopted". All this 'regulation' and 16cm crap are disregarded when it comes to this type of animating. -- [[User:Wr1ghty|''' Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 07:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yet Dutch and Checkman had short hair. They could've done it with the others also. I can sort of understand O'Brian having long hair; if special forces cut some slack to that sort of thing. However, for Spartans, I don't think it's really even a matter of regulations, more of a matter of practicality. Even if they were allowed to have longer hair, no Spartan would want to sacrifice combat efficiency for the looks. Also, as stated before, it would be nearly impossible to fit all that into the helmet, without it flowing to your face, not to mention using the neural interface. The real reason they gave her long hair is probably just to emphasize her feminity, to make it obvious. They could've done it even if she had shorter hair though, it's simply a matter of artistic skill. --Jugus 09:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) keep in mind Spartans are in their suits most of the time. Even in ceremonies and in presence of officers. It doesn't really matter if their hair is kept trim or not because most likely they'll only be out of suit while eating, bathing, etc. Just not a priority. So its entirely fine that she has long hair here.--Halofighter92 00:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't worry about it too much, it's not like it's a big deal anyway. Oh, and I'd say her hair is more of a platinum blonde, rather than white. Though the two are similar, they're not the same. 19:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) You have to think about it more thematically. The reason they drew Cal as a woman with long hair is because it goes against the preconceptions the ODSTs had of her. Additionally, it was more or less meant to show that underneath that armor is just another human being. Cal being drawn as a delicate-looking woman despite the fact that she's one of humanity's greatest warriors is meant to drive home that imagery. It doesn't have the same impact if they just drew her as another marine woman, because UNSC employs both women and men in combat roles. -- 19:46, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Hm.. Now that I think abour it Spartan Fighter is very corect, something to think about --Lauren Spartan177 04:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) highest SPARTAN tag number? does she really count as having the highest canon SPARTAN tag in the halo universe? because Carter (the commander of Noble Team in Halo: Reach)'s tag number -259. just asking [[User:Joe Bob Reaper|'''Joe Bob Reaper]] COMM | 19:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) and Kat's Spartan tag number is 320... should i just remove it (having the largest Spartan tag number) on Cal-141's page? [[User:Joe Bob Reaper|'Joe Bob Reaper']] COMM | 23:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, you guys have to remember that Cal-141 was a Spartan-II, not a Spartan-III, Carters full tag is Carter-A259 and Kat has Kat-B320. These are due to being part of Spartan III Alpha Company and Beta Company during their training and of being diffrent classes. Becuase of this, if we really wanted to, we could say that Cal-141 is simply the highest Spartan II tagged. Chibifoxkit (talk) 19:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) screw up count doesnt this crew up the spartan count even more since she died before the battle of reach ---- cals hair did any of u guys consider that the gravity hammer might have undone like a bun or somethin she used to keep here hair short enough? :First, a bun would be exceedingly hard to pull off when wearing a helmet especially with the amount Rapunzel here has. Second no matter what she does with her hair it's still going to take up an impractical amount of space in her helmet. Either way, most people just consider it artistic license stuff, just like the Japanese Forerunner buildings *twitch*--Zervziel 23:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You expected a Japanese company to bother to make a female character that was actually, you know, not objectified and made into a damsel in distress. alright i guess ur right oh and about the sparten tag who has highest .... kat is a spartan3 cal sparten 2 end of story 16:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) cal's fight Since this the only time we have ever seen a spartan II fight a brute in cqb, let alone a hammer-wielding chieftain with her bare hands. I thought the current description did not do her fight justice nor did it do the spartan II's justice as we have rarely ever seen them do anything particularly bad@ss (save for the halo wars cutscene where the spartans trashed the elites), and so i decided to ellaborate on how she "appeared to be winning". Before anyone stars flaming about halo legends, i agree that many of the legends episodes crapped all over the canon, but not this episode. This was probably the most realistic out of all of them besides for a few instances when the chieftain appeared rediculously big (for the sake of fluid animation, quallity is almost always compromised). As far as the hair thing goes While I'm under the impression that it was simply anime animators being themselves and I loved Halo Legends, but I've noticed a lot of bitching on this page about either Cal's or the ODST's hair. What we have to remember is that while Halo Legends definatly had quite a bit of asian influence over it, the UNSC seems to be based off of the US Military standards and praticies. Now Special Operations Men ((Be it in your MOS, Raiting ar AFSC,) do have diffrent regulations. Someone in Spec Ops is allowed to have a beard or longer hair then normally regulated in order to better blend in with local culture and it wasn't too uncommon for them to keep it incase it's needed again. During a large scale war like the one within the Halo universe, many peace time regulations are very lax and depending on what kind of Branch, NCO's, Officers and CO's you have and your job and station, seeing hair like the ODST's won't be too uncommon. As for the Spartans, they spend a mass majority of their time in cryo sleep to the point that quite a few Spartan-II's would have a closer age of 35 instead of their mid forties. It's also been previously pointed out that many Spartan-II's live in their armor, which would force their hair to grow out a bit. Yes, it is dangerous in battle to have that long hair but still, it's not out of the realm of possiblity. Chibifoxkit (talk) 19:49, May 9, 2015 (UTC)